


Nothing Would Come Of It

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sorry the entire thing is written from Kuroo's POV, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Nothing would ever come of these feelings, and he knew it. But he couldn't shake the feelings he had and it hurt all that much more.





	Nothing Would Come Of It

It was definitely not in Kuroo’s best interests to fall in love with his best friends boyfriend. Nothing could come of it, and nothing ever would come of it either. Not to mention that Bokuto would kill him if he ever found out. 

Kuroo was smitten though. Why did Bokuto deserve such a perfect boyfriend? Why not him? It wasn’t that he didn’t think Bokuto deserved a perfect boyfriend, really. But he hadn’t expected to fall in love with said perfect boyfriend. 

Akaashi was amazing. He was gorgeous, not to mention his skills as a setter were some of the best. He had eyes that could light up a thousand suns, and a heart so caring, even if he did enjoy teasing others with a deadpan expression. 

“Bokuto-san, you’re going to catch a cold if you don’t put your scarf and gloves on,” Akaashi said, holding out the garments. 

Kuroo’s heart fluttered at the sight. If only Akaashi would do that for him. 

“Hold on a minute Akaashi, I gotta do something first,” Bokuto replied. 

Kuroo watched curiously as Bokuto walked around, behind Akaashi and wrapped his arms around the setters waist with a bright smile stretching across his face before he lifted and spun the other male around in circles. Kuroo watched as the two laughed, Bokuto falling back against a tree as he let Akaashi drop to the ground. 

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto, a light dusting of pink fading on his cheeks, and pressed a light kiss to the excited boys lips. 

Kuroo felt his heart drop to his stomach. They were the perfect couple, in every sense of the word. 

Yeah, nothing could ever come of feelings, and they most definitely never would. 


End file.
